In the construction of motor vehicle bodies there exist various concepts for implementing a floor structure to be provided in particular in the region of a passenger cell of the motor vehicle. Known floor structures typically have a center tunnel extending almost over the entire length of the passenger cell and over the middle of the floor structure and seat cross members arranged on the top of a floor panel and provided separately for fastening vehicle seats. The actual floor panel in this case is mostly formed of multiple parts and typically adjoins the center tunnel approximately laterally with individual floor panel segments.
Thus, a floor structure of a vehicle is also known from DE 198 12 084 A1, which comprises left and right side sills and a substantially flat floor panel, which extends between the side sills. Furthermore, a transverse element for connecting the left and right side sills is provided which each extend inwards from the left and right side sills and are attached to an upper surface of the floor plate.
Centre tunnels structures penetrating the entire vehicle floor in vehicle longitudinal direction on the one hand limit the utilizable leg room for the rear passengers of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, a separate fastening of a center tunnel to the vehicle floor proves to be relatively involved in terms of production and assembly. Floor panels formed in multiple parts also have the disadvantage that for forming a closed floor structure, they have to be fastened to one another in an overlapping manner at least in regions. Doubling of material in the connecting region of individual floor panel portions to be provided for this purpose contribute to an increase of the vehicle weight.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.